Despicable Mini Me
by KittyKookieTime
Summary: It's been a while since there's been a super villain around. Although, 2 new villains rise up with an extreme plan. "Coincidentally" at the same time, a strange girl named Ri Lae moves in with Gru. Even though Ri seems normal, she's got a deep secret that could save the world from the new villains. Ri has the largest role in this story, but Margo and Lucy play large roles too.
1. Prologue: Mama, Why did you leave me?

**I added something in this prologue, since I accidentally forget it when I originally wrote this. ^^'**

Mama and I sat down on a wooden park bench after a hot afternoon of playing in the park. "Lala, La la~" I sang, as mama brushed my long black hair, which I just got cut.

"You've got a great voice, Ri." Mama smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to do something with that nice voice of yours."

My blue eyes sparkled at Mama's compliment. "Thank you, Mama!" I giggled, giving mama a big hug. "I like your voice too! I love everything about mama, you're perfect." I smiled.

"You know, Ri... You've got your father's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I fell in love with so many years ago." Mama sighed happily as she looked up to the blue sky before softly mumbling something under her breath.

Since mama had mentioned Papa, I remembered something that had happened last night.

_"Olivia, you know she's too much to take care of! Especially with your medical issues, We have to give her up to foster care." Papa screamed at Mama, throwing his hands in the air with frustration_

_"Daniel, are you insane?!" Mama screamed back at Papa. _  
_"You can't be that selfish! She's our daughter. Our child. How could you just give her away to foster care like that?! I don't care about my cancer! She's my daughter, and I want her to have a good life!"_

_I walked towards Mama and Papa, confused. "Mama, Papa, why are you yelling? What's foster care? What's cancer?" I asked._

_Mama's angry look switched to a small smile. "It's... I-It's nothing. Don't worry, Ri." Mama promised, tripping over her words._

"Mama... why was papa yelling at you yesterday?" I asked, as I swung feet that were too short and stubby to reach the grassy ground. "You love papa, right?"

Mama's eyes suddenly bolted open, as she didn't say a word for a moment, except for a few hacky coughs. "Ah..." she hesitated. "Of course. I'll always love papa." she put on a weak smile, trying to reassure her child. "Just sometimes... well... we don't always agree on everything. But don't worry, everything will be okay."

I put on a big smile. "Yay!" I cheered, before continuing to sing. I was glad that nothing was wrong.

I was in a dark forest. There was no one in sight. Suddenly, I heard a scream, and then a deep voice.  
"Ri... Where... Are... You..." the voice called.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. "Wha... What do you w-want?!" I screamed.

"Come... to... me..." the voice called again.

I felt more tears run down my face. "N-No!" I cried, as I began to run away from the voice as fast as my tiny legs could go.

I suddenly saw mama in the distance. Her beautiful black hair. Her bright brown eyes. "Ri..." she smiled.

"Mama!" I yelled, as I started to run towards her. Although, just as I was about to grab Mama's arm, she suddenly disappeared, as I heard another female voice call me.

I turned to the right, where the voice was coming from, and saw a red-headed woman with green eyes, who I've never seen. "It's okay, Ri!" the mysterious woman smiled at me.

"Who... Who are you?!" I screamed, as tears began to quickly flow from my eyes.

As the red-headed woman disappeared, another figure appeared. A bald, middle-aged man with blue eyes and an accent.

"Leev me now!" he screamed at me. "You're not welcome heere!"

More and more figures started to pop up and then disappear. Most of them I've never even seem. 3 girls, a brunette, a blonde, and a black-haired girl. A plump man in a suit. 2 ladies around mama's age.

I began to cry harder. "L-Leave me alone!" I cried, as I dropped to my knees and cried into the grass.

I suddenly bolted out of bed in shock. I looked to my side, seeing mama's sleeping body to my side. I quickly gave mama a big hug.  
"I'm so scared, Mama..." I whispered.

Mama didn't reply to me, she didn't move or open her eyes. Her body was so warm, almost hot. I could barely even feel her breathing. "...Mama?" I whispered. "Are you awake?"

Mama didn't answer me. "Mama...? Mama!" I yelled, trying to shake her awake. "Mama!" I began to cry. "Why aren't you waking up?" I shook mama's sleeping body more rapidly. "Mama..." I cried, my tears hitting her sleeping arm. Suddenly, I saw Mama's hand was covering something. I slowly moved Mama's hand away, as I saw a small little wooden box.

I wiped away the tears and opened the box. A figure of a withered red rose appeared. A dreamy, nostalgic yet dark song began to play from the box. The box was a music box. I noticed a small, folded piece of paper that was stuck inside the box. I quickly grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

On the paper, were some letters that I didn't know. Sadly, I couldn't read any of it, except the last 2 words.

_Love, Mama._

I began to cry again, as I closed the music box with the folded paper inside. "I love you too, Mama... why did you leave me?" I whispered, placing my hand on Mama's sleeping body. "Why won't you wake up?" I knew I had to tell someone.

I rushed out the bedroom and into the living room, where I saw Papa standing by the door. "Papa! Mama... Mama, she won't wake up!" I cried.

Papa ignored everything I said. "Come on, Ri. Get in the car." he commanded, not bothering to even look down at me or smile.

"Papa...? Why? What about mama?" I asked.

"She'll be fine." he answered, still frowning. "Come on, let's go."

I followed Papa outside to the car. We began to drive down a road that I wasn't familiar with. "Papa, where are we going?"

Papa didn't look back at me or smile at me like mama did. "Foster care." he answered quietly.

"What's foster care?" I asked.

Papa didn't answer me at all. "Here we are. Now get out." was all he said as he stopped the car. I stepped out slowly. "What about you-" Before I could finish my sentence, Papa drove away. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't cry. I was 6 years ago. I'm a big girl.

As I turned around, I saw a plump, brunette woman standing behind me. "You must be Ri! Welcome to Miss Hattie's Home for Girls! I'm Miss Hattie. Come on, Follow me." the lady smiled, grabbing my hand, leading me inside "foster care".

As I was in foster care, I saw a younger girl was brown hair and glasses. She was the first to greet me. "Hi there! I'm Margo! Are you the new girl?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I think." I replied. "Are Mama and Papa going to come back?" I asked Margo.

"I don't know about you, but I've been here for a year, and my mama and papa haven't come back." she replied.

I lowered my eyes and frowned. "...Oh." I mumbled. If foster care meant that Mama and Papa were never coming back,

_I hate foster care._

**Well, this is the prologue to my first fanfic on this site, so sorry if I screwed up on something. ; A; If you want to flame it or write bad comments, well... umm... okay? But I prefer constructive criticism. If you have an idea for my story or want to see something in the story, just tell me. ^^ I don't always have ideas! I get writer's block, pretty often sadly .-.**

**Anyways, this Chapter was based of the song "Rockbell", but I did add some of my own touches. And BTW, Ri's mom wasn't "sleeping". She died in her sleep because of cancer, just she looked like she was sleeping in Ri's innocent eyes(Yes, I got this idea from Ib).**

**NOTE: I know a lot of people don't know this, but a red rose in flower language means love, unity, respect, etc. A withered red rose meant that love is gone. So in case of Ri's music box, the withered red rose figure meant that since her mother died, some of their love has been lost.**


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking in with Ri

**Chapter one has now been revised. Oh, did I say revised? I meant completely rewritten. When I woke up(this afternoon, I guess that's the side effects of sleeping at 3am or whatever .-.) and read the chapter, I was shocked at how horrible it was, and decided to just rewrite the dang thing. ^^' Which also means, I pretty much changed most of the storyline of chapter 1(Because the old storyline sucked too .-.).**

* * *

The dark, early morning sky was still filled with the bright waxing crescent moon and the small, but bright stars in the distance. Everybody in the neighborhood was sleeping calmly, except one mischievous girl and her little orange robotic cat.

Ri blinked her big blue eyes and continued to tip toe towards the Gru household with her small little feet. She pulled out a small black walkie talkie and clicked a button before beginning to speak. "Okay, I'm close to their house right now. What's the plan, now?" Ri asked into her walkie talkie.

"Okay. Good." a female replied to Ri, her voice being projected out the walkie talkie. "I'm sure that they probably wouldn't have written it on a piece of paper or similar. And even if they did, it probably isn't just sitting out in public. Although, Sonya told me a good idea just yesterday. You might want to get them to actually tell you where it is."

Ri squinted her eyes and her smile turned upside down. She threw her arms up in the air in a shocked way. "What the- Are you crazy?!" she whispered back, a little louder than she hoped. "How am I supposed to do that?! I'm your sidekick, not freaking Chuck Norris!"

The female on the other end just laughed a Ri. "Haha, you've always got a sense of humor, Ri." there was a crackling noise before the voice popped up again. "You need to get them to let you stay in their house. Remember, they let you."

Ri just froze for a moment. "You've got to be kid-" her voice was suddenly interrupted as the female on the other end shut off her walkie talkie. "Rhythm? Rhythm? Are you there?" Ri tapped on her walkie talkie to see if her partner was still there. As she noticed that the person on the other end had hung up, she just sighed in frustration and looked down at her mechanical cat.

"Well then, Loo." she sighed, sitting down on the grass to be around a two feet above robot's height. "I guess we'll have to actually do this. So, let's list all the things that people would let into their house. I'll start with one. Adorable, suffering little creatures." Ri pet her robot cat, as she listed "Adorable, suffering little creatures" into a mental list.

"Adopted children and pets." Loo, the robot cat answered in her mechanical voice.

"Ah, got it." Ri nodded, adding Loo's answer to her mental list. "Wait a minute, Loo. I've got it! Children and Pets! Of course! You're adorable, I'm adorable. All we have to do is look suffering!" Ri quickly ran to a patch of dirt and scooped some up with her hands and rubbed it all over her face, her clothes, and her hair. She scooped up some more dirt and rubbed it into Loo's fake orange fur. She rubbed her hands rabidly through her shoulder-length black hair, completely messing it up. "There we go! Do we look poor and suffering, and not to mention adorable enough?"

Loo lifted her paw and looked at it. "Eh... I guess." she mumbled. Ri beamed.

"Alright, great!" she whispered loudly. "Okay, so all we have to do is go up to the doorstep, ring their doorbell, then quickly sit down and look like we're sleeping."

Ri picked up Loo and held her in her arms, as she ran up to the door and rang the doorbell, before she quickly dropped down to a sitting position and leaned against the brick wall. Ri put her hands on Loo's small robot cat body, as she closed her eyes and began to slowly breathe, as if she was sleeping.

Lucy heard the doorbell ring twice. Being an AVL agent had trained her to be a light sleeper, so she had been the only one who woke up. She peeked at the clock, seeing that it was only 3 in the morning. "What kind of person rings someone's doorbell at 3AM?" Lucy mumbled to herself, as she slowly got out of bed to answer the door.

Ri heard the door slowly open, as a person yawned before talking. "Who's there? Oh- It's just a little girl and a cat." a female voice said kindly. Ri couldn't help but deviously grin, her plan was working from the tone in the female's voice.

_Did someone just abandon them to us?_ Lucy thought. She bent down to look at the girl and her cat, and noticed several dirt stains on their skin, hair and clothes._ I guess someone did, or maybe they're just lost. I guess I could bring them in just for the night. I can send them off to their parents when they take. I bet they're worried sick!_ Lucy thought to herself again as she picked up the girl and her cat, and carried them inside.

Ri could feel the rocking of the person who was carrying her walk. She couldn't help but slowly open her left eye a bit. Ri looked around slowly, only moving her squinting left eye. She saw a series of photos in photo frames on a table. The people who were mainly in the the pictures was Gru, the person that she was told lived in this house. Then, there was a red-headed lady with green eyes who almost always wore her hair in a bun, and 3 girls that looked familiar to Ri. The smallest one had brown eyes and black hair tied in a strange way, the blonde one always wore a pink beanie, and the tallest one had brown eyes and glasses with brown hair that was always in a ponytail. Ri quickly recognized the oldest one. _Margo!_ she thought, smiling. Margo was the first kid Ri ever met at Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. Even if they never talked except that once, Ri always remembered her as the first girl she ever met at foster care.

In all the pictures, Margo and her sisters looked to be smiling with Gru and the red-head, who Ri guessed to be their new mom. She looked so kind, and Ri couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Ri didn't have a mother, not anymore, just 2 step sisters that she worked with.

_I bet Margo will be so surprised to see me here!_ Ri thought happily, before closing her left eye. _But then of course, she was only 4. She couldn't have remembered._

Ri felt the person who was carrying her place her down on what she felt to be a couch. "I'll check on you in the morning." she heard the female voice say.

* * *

Ri slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was. She slowly sat up and noticed she was on a strange, alligator-shaped couch. Morning light shone through the windows. It must have been the morning of the next day. Ri guessed that she had gotten into the Gru household successfully. "Hey there! Are you alright?" she heard the voice from last night say. Ri looked up and saw the red-headed lady sitting next to her.

"Uhh... Yeah, Yeah! I'm fine." Ri answered, putting on a weak smile. _Oh, that's right. I was 'sleeping' when they found me, so I shouldn't know where I am._ she thought. "Uhh... Where am I?"

Lucy laughed. "I knew you would ask that sooner or later. You're in my house! I'm Lucy Wilde, and well... I live here." she answered. "You have no idea how long it took me to convince my husband to keep you! Anyways, what's your name?"

_Yep. Totally the mom. I guessed correctly, again._ Ri thought, boasting to herself. "Oh, I'm Ri Lae." She didn't have time to continue to speak, as there was a loud noise coming from outside the house. "Huh?" Ri asked, truly startled this time.

"Oh! That must be the new neighbors moving in. There're twin sisters, isn't that nice?" Lucy informed Ri.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool." Ri just mumbled in reply. Truly, she wasn't really listening to what Lucy had just said too well, just was focused more on the new neighbors, which yes, were twin sisters. They both had sharp emerald eyes and long hair. One with black hair and one with blonde hair. The neighbors seemed to be looking over at Ri, as she looked at them. _Don't worry, I'm on it._ she mouthed to them.

* * *

**Welp, there we go. I'm really proud of myself on this, even though it wasn't my best writing, but it was a heck lot better than the old chapter 1. O.o Please leave a review! May it be a compliment or constructive criticism, I'll be very grateful! ^^**


End file.
